


Drawing Out Our Feelings

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [45]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Het, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Love Confessions, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Trailfire loves Flowline. She just wants him to say it.





	Drawing Out Our Feelings

It had been a few months since Trailfire had Flowline over as a guest in his family’s home. Since then he could stop thinking about how his family loved her, how they shared a bed together...how he saw her chest pressed into his arm, how she snuggled up to him.

Every thought left him a blushing mess, but it easily hidden from the children. Though said children had found out about Flowline’s visit to his parents, making the boys in class inconsolable. It was almost adorable each of the boys chiding him for his actions, stating they were going to marry Flowline first and that it wasn’t fair just because he was an adult.

But their proclamation did get him thinking. Would she agree to marry him? Sure, they had been working with each other for at least a year, give or take a few months, and have hung out together outside of work… But she only saw him as a friend. And he cared for her, beyond cared for her. He loved her.

But would she love him back? Would or could she ever see him as a romantic partner? After all, she knew his secret. She knew he was a half-giant. While she clearly had no prejudice against creatures, it didn’t mean she wanted to become romantically involved with one. For all he knew, she might have been interested in someone else, he had no clue.

He didn’t want to ruin their relationship. He didn’t want to make things awkward for her at work. He still wanted to be her friend…

“Trailfire!”

He snapped out of his thoughts, looking over to see Flowline come up to him. They had been outside with the children, supervising the playground area that the Queen had constructed for them. It helped keep the kids altogether and less interested in running off into the forest where some monster could be hiding out.

Trailfire swallowed, but kept up a friendly smile when she approached. “Yeah? You need help with something?”

She shook her head. “Tera went out of the capital recently and she likes to bring me back stuff. She got some weird alcohol this time. Wanted to see if you’d be up for hanging out at my place tonight and doing some taste testing with me?”

“Sure!” his voice croaked a moment, clearing it didn’t save him from the few giggles coming from the observing kids. “I mean yeah, I’d like that.”

Flowline beamed, but turned to a young girl tugging on her leg, heading off to the kids while Trailfire got his internal screams under control.

He did that almost every time Flowline invited him out. For Primus’ sake, he was a grown man and half-giant! How was it he still made indecent squeaks around her? Regardless, he looked forward to hanging out with her tonight. It would’ve been otherwise a lonely and uneventful night for him. Usually with the school closed the next day for some religious holiday, he would’ve gone home to help out, but his parents were doing some work near the capital and his sister was staying with their cousins.

The rest of the day seemed to be uneventful, save for a few adventurous kids walking around along the walls. Coming to a close, cleaning up the last mess from the last class, Flowline met up with him.

“Shall we?” Offering her hand, Trailfire gladly took it under his arm and lead her off.

The streets seemed calmer now that Sentinel Prime was gone. The bigotry certainly reduced once his influence ebbed. Still, hearing the corrupted guard was done in by a succubus was a fitting end. Not to mention he had heard from creatures gossips outside the city, Sentinel had the gall to attack the succubus’ paramore - never a smart thing to do. Succubi never took too kindly to those who hurt their mates.

Still, it seemed the city was becoming more relaxed on its laws. It wasn’t too hard to catch small godlings, imps, and even the occasional few succubi or incubi and spirits keeping to the backways and shadowed areas of the city. Either people really didn’t notice or just didn’t care, but there were definitely other creatures living peacefully in the city.

And with Sentinel gone, he had heard about the Queen started to campaign more aggressively for inclusion. She wanted the bans to be lifted completely, to allow creatures to live in the city and be open with the people. Not everyone was taking to the idea, of course, but she did have her fair share of supporters.

Hopefully the queen will succeed in her endeavours. And if she did succeed, maybe he could finally come clean about who he was to everyone. He wouldn’t have to worry anymore.

“Trailfire, you’re daydreaming again.”

He snapped out of his thoughts, looking down to Flowline, who was smirking up at him. She pointed back to a smaller house behind them. “I’m over there, remember?”

Trailfire muttered a small apology before turning them around.

She giggled, but didn’t say anything more. Recently, Trailfire had been getting lost in his thoughts a lot. She couldn’t blame him. A lot had been going on since Sentinel died. Oracle and her sisters had come back to the capital, Queen Charlotte was advocating for creatures more openly, Sentinel’s cronies were losing their support and their high places in society… Everything was really looking up for the capital.

They reached her door, Flowline pulling away from him to unlock it. Then she ushered him inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. “Well, you know how it goes. Shoes off and make yourself at home, okay?”

She always said it but he never seemed to. Flowline watched as he removed his shoes and entered, but Trialfire always stiffly remained in the lounge unless she called out to him. He took the fact he was a ‘guest’ too literal even if she continuously told him she wanted him to feel at home. Hopefully the gift Terablade had brought her would change that.

With the sun close to setting, Flowline took the strange alcohol and a few glasses out to Trailfire.

“I have a few games we can play too, or just chat,” Flowline smiled, setting their glasses down before opening the large bottle.

“You know it takes a lot to get me drunk, right?” Trailfire smiled, accepting the glass.

He recalled his sister telling her the last time he got drunk; embarrassingly it was his coming of age party and he had down at least four casks of beer before dancing around like an idiot. Granted, beer brewed by giants was a lot stronger than what humans made, considering they were giants - everything is bigger and stronger for them.

“We don’t have to get drunk, I really just want to try this,” Flowline downed her fast, shivering at the taste. “Wow! It’s sweet, must be some sort of wine or spirit.”

Trailfire downed his next. It certainly was sweet, but had a nice burn down his throat. There was something oddly familiar about the brew; he swore he had it once before but when he couldn’t place. Before he could, Flowline poured him another before grabbing one of her games, resigning to enjoy the night.

* * *

A couple hours had passed and the entire bottle was gone. Trailfire was a little tipsy, but still mostly coherent. It would take a lot more than that to get him drunk. Still, he ended up remembering what the alcohol was. His mother enjoyed this particular liquor, so he wasn’t surprised as he recognized the taste.

A fairy brew. Fairies were known to love festivals and parties, so they ended up making strong and sweet spirits. It was incredibly popular among creatures, particularly women, he had noted… And it was also very easy to get drunk off of, especially for humans.

And Flowline was clearly and very much drunk.

She was lying on the floor, giggling loudly as she fiddled around with some of the pieces from a board game they had been playing. She wasn’t very coherent either, laughing and fumbling up her words. She was even going on about how he was handsome and how all the girls at the school were in love with him.

“They all wanna marry you,” she laughed, rolling on her side. “You’re super popular, I wanna be popular too~”

“You should hear the boys, you have more than plenty of suitors now,” Trailfire chuckled, his smiling at her antics. “Even had a few tell me off after they found out we had a ‘sleepover.’”

He used air quotes, leading both of them to cackle. But instead of settling down, she continued to giggle and roll around on the floor, accidentally knocking over the empty glasses onto the carpet. That just made her laugh more, pushing them gently away to watch them roll around on the carpet.

Primus, she was just like a little kid. Reaching down, he gathered up the giggling mess that was his friend into his arms. She gave a small whine, but he merely helped her sit back onto the couch. “Good thing we finished that fairy brew. You look so drunk.”

“And you look so handsome,” she said, moving a finger to press against his nose. “The girls are completely right~ You’re so very, very handsome~”

Even if she was drunk, he couldn’t help but to be embarrassed. Flowline was always very flirtatious and he had come to learn that it wasn’t just her personality. She didn’t actually mean anything by it. She just enjoyed seeing him blush; she had said it herself. She said it made him cute, which of course made him more embarrassed, which only amused her further.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, he turned back to his friend. She was a little quieter now, her eyes hazy. The alcohol was probably really starting to get to her now… And it was pretty late. They had both had a long week, so she probably needed some sleep. And he did too.

“Hey, Flowline?”

“Mmm~?”

“Do you mind if I stay over? I don’t wanna leave and be unable to lock your door, you know?”

Not to mention he was only asking because he didn’t want to leave her alone while she was like this. What if she needed something or fell out of bed or had a horrible hangover she couldn’t deal with alone? Besides, he had stayed over before. Though she had asked him to and he wasn’t imposing… If she said no, of course he would leave, but he figured it would have been better if he were around.

“Mmmmm, if you wanna~” she sang softly, curling up onto the couch.

Yeah, she was definitely ready for sleep. With a small huff, he slowly rose to his feet. He was a little wobbly, but it only took a second to regain his balance. It would take a lot more than fairy brew to get him wasted. Easily gathering Flowline into his arms, he made his uneasy trek to her room. Recalling where the small room was, given his other visits, he climbed the stairs and edged the door open to drift over to the bed.

He gently eased her onto the sheets. What he didn’t plan on was Flowline’s arms to shoot up, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down. The sudden burst of strength, plus gravity working against him, made it easy for her to pull him down and push him onto the bed on his back. His hands came up to grab her hips, thinking she was about to tumble off the bed. Instead, she had straddled his waist with her hands holding down his shoulders, leaving his face flushed. Her top had become disheveled, almost falling from her shoulders, hair a mess, cascading over her shoulders as she peered down at him.

“F-Flowline?” Why did she do this? She must have been really out of it; she wasn’t aware of what she was doing. She had mentioned before that she got incredibly touchy when drunk once. “C-come on, you’re drunk. Let’s get you into bed-”

“I’m not drunk,” she said.

“What-?”

She sat up, still sitting on his waist. Trailfire just watched with wide eyes as she pulled off her top and threw it too the floor. She was still wearing her wraps around her breasts, but they were definitely loose and all Trailfire could do was lie there, cheeks red and unsure of what was going on.

“I only had two glasses,” Flowline said, now starting to take off the wraps. She did it slowly, with a small smirk on her lips as she watched his entire face turn red. “You drank most of the bottle and didn’t realize it. I just pretended to be drunk, but I’m not. I’m very much sober.”

Despite the revelation that one bottle of the brew got him tipsy, his mind focused on the fact Flowline had deceived him. Before he could ask, his mind fell blank at the sight of her now exposed breasts. He swallowed hard, staring at her chest before looking into her eyes. Was she really?

“I know,” she whispered, gently seizing the sides of his face. “You never said it, but it’s obvious. At least I think it’s obvious, I don’t know. But you like me, don’t you? You think I’m attractive, right?”

“I...uh…” his inebriation slowed his thoughts, still trying to comprehend how all of this started and how they had gotten to here. He couldn’t lie; of course he thought she was attractive, but there was still so much more to it. With a slight shift of her hips, a soft groan rolled from his throat. “Y-yes… your eyes, your smile… I love all of you-”

“I like you.” She kissed his red cheek, pulling back with a smile. “I like you. I wanna have sex with you. For a while now, I’ve wanted to push you down and do it. So I’m doing it now… if you wanna too.”

Not that she gave him time to respond. Before he could say something, she pressed her lips on his, slipping a tongue into his mouth. Her hands came up to his head, gripping his hair tightly as she laid her body on top of him. She wanted him so badly and she had for a while. He was handsome and sweet and kind and funny and she just wanted him for herself for a few moments, especially since she knew he liked her.

Or loved her, as he had put it. Not that her mind had really registered it, the fairy brew still messed with her head a little, despite only having two glasses. She was easy to get drunk, so while not plastered, she was a little buzzed. But she knew what she wanted. She wanted him and she would have him, so long as he was willing.

Trailfire’s mind whirled and while he willed himself not to embarrass himself, his addled mind pushed his inhibitions aside. Hands raised up, touching Flowline’s sides and arms, returning her kiss. Their making out last only a few moments more before Flowline jerked, a small whimper dropping from her lips. Looking down, it was clear to see Trailfire was enjoying the lavishing attention.

She pulled back from the kiss, both of them panting. Though while he tried to get control of himself, she just smirked and grinded her covered entrance against the hard thing poking her. A groan ripped through him, his hands tightening on her sides before quickly letting go.

“Do you wanna put it in already?” she teased. “Shove it in my pussy and cum inside?”

“F-Flowline!”

He never knew she would say such things, granted he couldn’t deny the thought only made his pants all the more tighter, arching only a little to press harder into her. Realising, he tried to pull back but Flowline’s hands snatched his, pinning them down. A hot rush shot through him; he had always found strong women admirable, but seeing Flowline like this made his blood run hot.

She licked her lips. He really was too cute, getting all shy and bashful over sex… She would have thought she was the older one for a second, considering he was acting like a virgin. So she rocked her hips against his, grinding their groins together to draw soft moans from both of them.

He may have been covered, but she could feel it. He was big, huge probably. Which made sense, he was a half-giant. She almost expected him to be large… which just excited her more. Primus, she wanted it inside of her already, but she knew she couldn’t rush it. She hadn’t had sex in a long while, so she had to be stretched out first.

But she still wanted to see.

She took her hands from his, scooting back a bit to reach his pants. Trailfire was powerless to do anything, his hands coming up to try and stop her but freezing up. He had had one or two partners in the past, but it hadn’t exactly gone well. He was big, probably too big for human women; he didn’t want her to stop this.

“Wait, Flow-!”

Too late. She had already pulled down his pants and underwear, his cock standing erect right in front of her. Her own eyes widened, her mouth falling slightly agape. He was definitely big all right… Primus, she had never had a partner this large before!

“Flowline...I…” before he could finish, Trailfire froze as Flowline shifted, removing her underwear and straddling his shoulders while her lips drew closer to his cock. “Flowline~” her lips were warm, kissing and licking his cock as if she had been starved for years. How she managed to get even an inch into her mouth sent his hips bucking. Hearing her groan from the shift, he willed himself to remain still, stiffening his limbs and body to prevent hurting her.

She pulled back from his cock, still stroking it with both hands as she looked back at him. “You don’t have to worry,” she chuckled, moving back down to lick the top of his head. “You wanna move, go ahead… But you gotta return the favor, your know.”

Trailfire swallowing, glancing up at her pussy. Primus, she was already wet. Spread and pink and staring at him right in the face… And she was right. It wasn’t fair of him to just make her do everything.

Placing his hands on her hips, massaging and stroking her soft flesh, Trailfire pulled her back and took a soft stroke between her lips. The taste~ He never tasted anything so sweet and soft. Sure, he wasn’t a stranger to women, but many had been disheartened by his size so...he had practice. His tongue worked against her clit, teasing the small bundle of nerves before pressing flat, stroking up and down her sopping cunt. Alternating, his tongue would slip into her hole and press as far as it could allow, stroking her inner walls and find any nerves within.

She shivered, moaning softly as she tilted back her head. “That’s good, Primus, yes… Yes, yes-!”

A sharp moan escaped her lips, but she quickly moved back down to sucking him off. She was annoyed that her mouth wasn’t big enough to take all of him, but she could get the head in at least.

She circled her tongue around the tip, her hands rubbing against the length. She let her fingers trace against the sides, tickling nerves while she licked around the mushroom head. His lips would occasionally jerk up, Trailfire letting out groans against her pussy. The vibrations shot up her spine, causing her to moan and whimper in turn. It was all making her so wet…

Trailfire couldn’t hold back anymore. It had been so long since anyone showed him this much attention. His arms looped Flowline’s hips, pressing her fully onto his mouth as his body convulsed. Tongue buried deep within her as his cock spurted into her mouth. Cum dribbled from her lips, pulling back for a smaller shot of cum to catch her cheek.

“Flowline...I...I’m sorry it’s been…”

She pulled off of his cock, giving a small cough before licking her lips. She raised a hand to wipe the excess cum off her cheek, licking it too. Primus, it had happened so fast. He just flooded her mouth… it must have been a while since he last had sex. Much longer than she had, considering she still had to come.

She looked back at him, moving off of his face. His lips were stained with her fluids and he looked even more embarrassed. If she thought that was even possible.

Flowline chuckled. “Didn’t realize I was that good at giving blowjobs… Or are all big cocks just that sensitive?”

“Moreso... Most human women find it too...intimidating,” he admitted. But he looked up to find Flowline wasn’t at all perturbed. In fact she had already moved to hover over him. “Wait! Flowline you can’t serious…”

“I’m a hundred percent serious.

“I could hurt you! We...we need to...to ooooH~” he stalled as the head of his cock was pressed to her dripping lips, her cunt spreading and taking in the head. “F-Flowline~” he moaned, feeling her rock and test the stretch.

Flowline titled back her head, pressing her lips together she groaned. He was so big and hard and hot… Her insides were doing their best to accommodate the huge size, but even she could tell there was no way he would fit entirely inside of her. At least not this time. Maybe in the future when she was used to it or got a hold of some incubi lubricate. She knew the sort of magic that could happen with that.

“You-You’re huge,” she stuttered, shivering in pleasure. “But it’s good… Primus, it’s really good…”

“F-Flowline~” he moaned, feeling her slip more and more of him inside herself. She only seemed to manage halfway before she started to slip back off him. Leaning forward, her arms took his shoulders as she moved, staring down at Trailfire as she moved.

“P-Please….please move~” she cooed, huffing and gasping from the continuing stretching.

“But I...I might…”

“Do it!” she gasped, whether she intended it to be desperate or demanding, but her tone still caused fire to burn through him. His hips shifted, gently pressing up as she pressed down. A hard gasp fell from her, gulping down air as she could feel more of him slip in deeper. Warm hands grasped her chest, looking down to see his cheeks dusted, hands massaging and groping her ample breasts, teasing the nubs at their peaks to shoot more electricity up and down her spine.

She smiled down at him, seeing him match his hips as they pushed and grinded into each other. It was so good, so incredibly good… His cock was big and hot and her insides were soaked, clenching and rippling around him with each thrust.

She pressed down more into him, falling down onto his chest to seize his face and kiss him roughly. Her pussy grinded into his cock, his hands moving to her ass to help hold her steady. His body was so hot, it made her entire body tingle in pleasure. She couldn’t understand how women couldn’t want him - he was making her feel amazing!

She pulled back from the kiss, moving to his ear and nibbling the top of it. “Fuck me more,” she demanded. “Fuck me harder, make me cum, you need to make me cum!”

He wanted to protest. To cum inside her could get her pregnant. But her tone, her commanding and sexy eyes staring down at him... He couldn’t resist, feeling his cock swell more. His grip tightened on her hips, his own snapping up with increasing speed. He made sure not to press too hard where he felt resistance. He didn’t want to hurt her, but tried to hold his bruising pace. Flowline threw back her head, moans and gasps led him to believe he was doing as she had asked, keeping up his pace.

She was getting close. She could feel her insides shaking and his thrusts were getting faster. He was close too. Primus, she wanted it. She wanted to cum and she wanted him to cum inside. To fill her up with hot fluids and make her pussy melt.

“Flow-!”

“More, more-!” she moaned, drunk on the sex and pleasure. “It’s hot, I can feel it-! I wanna cum, damn it! I wanna cum!”

Trailfire’s hand shot to Flowline’s clit, his thumb grinding circles and sending her body into spasms. Her rippling and clenching walls gripped tight around his cock; he couldn’t help but jerk up, thrusting more erratically as his own orgasm took over him, spilling his cum deep into her clenching cunt. He looked up to see her euphoric smile, orgasm rolling through her as she shook and pistoned still up and down his cock.

The moment seemed to last forever, both of them spiralling out in ecstacy. But soon, Flowline slumped down on Trailfire, trying to catch her breath. She nuzzled into Trailfire’s chin as his softening cock remained buried in her, plugging her up. Even though he wanted to say something, the sheer strength of their orgasms knocked her out in an instant.

And it only took him a few minutes to fall asleep with her.

* * *

Light caught Trailfire’s face, stirring him from sleep. He really needed to make sure to keep away from that blend of fairy brew… It didn’t get him drunk, but he still got a little tipsy from a bottle. It was powerful stuff. Even the stuff his mother drank was never that strong.

His eyes opened a little more, seeing brown locks on his shoulder. He was confused at first, but then the memories of last night cam rolling back. He could feel his cock stil wedged in Flowline, and she was still asleep on top of him. He could feel the stiffness in his joints and the dried sweat from them both sticking them together and the sheets.

A blush came to his cheeks as he fully woke up. Primus, they had really gone at it last night, hadn’t they?

He tried to move, but each shift jostled Flowline. He didn’t want to wake her, not when she looked so peaceful. But he had to remove himself from her. Even if it was only one time, he could have gotten her pregnant! She may have not have had any problem with the idea last night, but she had some of the fairy brew too. No, she wasn’t drunk, but it was strong stuff - she had to have been affected by it too.

Carefully, he slowly turned them on their sides before pulling out. An audible pop followed himself disconnecting with Flowline, who let out a small mumble. He froze as her face scrunched up, eyes slowly fluttering open. Not sure what else to do, he threw a sheet over her to keep herself covered and quickly moved a blanket over his crotch in an attempt to look decent.

Probably a little silly, considering they had seen each other completely naked last night, but he couldn’t help but still be embarrassed. And a little nervous.

He swallowed when she looked at him, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. “Good morning,” he said softly.

Flowline let out a small groan, throwing up her hands to rub her face. Primus, she was tired… Her head had a dull ache. And her lower half was sore and sticky. She hadn’t been drunk last night, but she was definitely more inebriated than she had let on. And she had definitely jumped poor Trailfire without really thinking it through…

She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She let out a small mumble, causing Trailfire to tilt his head in confusion.

“Flowline?”

“... Can you get me some water?”

“O-Of course....” Keeping the blanket around him, Trailfire hurried down to the kitchen to fetch the water. And seeing how Flowline’s eyes were a little drooped and red, he snatched up a herb from his bag; he made it a point to carry some herbs great for hangovers whenever he went drinking with friends, mainly for their benefit than his own.

Returning to the room, sprinkling the herbs into her water, Trailfire handed the drink to Flowline. She took a big gulp from it, swallowing more than half of the drink in one go.

“Feeling better?”

“... Yeah,” she mumbled. But she wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“Flowline?” Taking a seat on the bed, Trailfire waited for her to speak, watching as she nursed her water.

“I’m sorry.”

Trailfire blinked, a little confused. Why was she apologizing? She hadn’t done anything wrong? But he reminded silent, waiting for her to finish.

“I… I’m sorry, I just…” She sighed, shaking her head as she took another big gulp of her water. She finished the glass before setting it down on the counter. “Primus, what did I do…?”

“Hey, hey…” He reached up to gently touch her back, rubbing it gently when she didn’t jump away from him. “It’s okay, what’s the matter?”

“Seriously?” she asked, turning to him and looking a cross between annoyed and confused. “I intentionally got you drunk. I thought… I-I only thought it would loosen you up a little, I swear I wasn’t planning to make you…”

She couldn’t finish her sentence, turning away from him. Primus, what kind of a person was she? She tried to get him drunk because she had only wanted him to be honest. Instead, she got messed up too and more or less forced herself on him. Forced him to bear his feelings and just sort of jumped him.

He didn’t deserve that. Trailfire was too good of a person for that. But she did it anyway. Because she was a horrible person.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take advantage of you… I’m really sorry.” Trailfire pulled Flowline to him. Ignoring the fact they were both bare, his concern for the woman outweighed his modesty. Kissing her forehead, he tried to comfort her. Trailfire leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead.

“It might not be what you wanted to have happen but...” he nodded, stroking her cheek to assure her is wasn’t a bad thing. “I’d be lying if I didn’t find it a little...well...”

Flowline noticed his stuttering, pulling back to look at him. She was a bit surprised to see him blushing. Yes, he normally blushed when it came to her, but she didn’t think he would be blushing like a school boy regarding what she did last night. “You… what?

“I...enjoyed it.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. Given how she saw his family and how they interacted, she thought he would be more the in-charge type. But was Trailfire seriously admitting to enjoying a woman controlling him in bed?

“I treated you like a sex toy,” she said bluntly.

“Well, when you put it like that makes it sound...dirty,” he mumbled, uncomfortable with her description. “More like...plainly, I like women who take charge.”

She raised an eyebrow, still a little confused.

His blush returned, now seemingly awkward at his admission. “I respect women. You’ve seen my mother. I’ve seen just how strong a woman can be, regardless of race. And even back at the barracks, some of the women serving were… well they were who I looked at while my men stared at bar girls dancing around with nothing on.” Scratching the back of his head, knowing he was making an ass of himself. “I guess it does sound stupid, huh?”

“... Not really,” she said softly, wringing her hands together. “I guess I’m just… surprised. You’re taking this… all in stride. After I jumped you and everything, I thought you would have been more upset.”

He shook his head, pulling her to him again. She didn’t shy away from him this time, even leaning into his chest. “I’m fine, Flowline, really. I… I enjoyed it, really, I did.”

“... because it was fun when I took charge or because you like me?”

Trailfire looked down to Flowline, watching her look back at him. They sat in silence, Trailfire cradling her before the only thought he could muster rose to the surface. Hesitant, unsure of how she would react but given the previous night’s events, this wasn’t the worst thing to happen. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers, waiting to gauge her reaction. Flowline, in turn, pressed up and closed the distance between them. Molding lips and teasing touches lasted moments before they pulled apart.

“I guess...it’s obvious we like each other,” Trailfire said, rubbing the back of his head again. “But to answer your question...it was both.” Primus, he felt so awkward, spilling the truth brought so much anxiety, hoping she wouldn’t judge him. “Sure, I have a strange kink for women in power...but I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here, with you.”

She reached up to kiss him again, moving her arms to wrap around his neck. He was a little surprised, but let her lead the kiss. He even allowed her to push him down on his back, Flowline slowly climbing on top of him. But she pulled back just as she pushed him down, a small smile on her face. “You should have just have told me you liked me from the beginning. Did you really not think I liked you too?”

“It wasn’t so much that,” Trailfire smiled, feeling a little more accustomed to their new position, “I was more worried about my...secret, I wasn’t sure if you would...accept me after finding out I was half giant.”

“I’m pretty open-minded,” she said, resting her head on his chest. “You should meet my dad. You would totally get it.”

He wasn’t exactly sure what she meant by that, but his arms came up to hold her to him, one of his hands gently combing through her hair. He heard her chuckle, making him hold her closer as she snuggled into him.

“The kids are gonna be upset when they find out we’re courting… If that’s what you wanna do, anyway.”

“Guess we’ll have to be a couple of heartbreakers,” Trailfire mused, kissing Flowline forehead. “Now that I’ve gotten so much off my chest and got you here now…” His arms looped tight around her body. “I don’t think I’ll let go just yet.”

She giggled, closing her eyes. “I’m fine with that.”

And so they lay there, snuggled up against each other. They would get out of bed eventually. They could clean up later and get dressed and maybe even get something to eat. For now though? They were just content to hold each other in peace. 


End file.
